determinataleofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Killer!Dtale!Sans
In this AU, Chara is Corrupted. She isn't in Determinatale, but this time she is and she decides to show her true Colours to Sans, who agrees with her and Aids her in this Genocide. Story This will take place at the EXACT Time Asgore spilled the DT onto the SOULs. When it created Chara, it sort of Glitched, giving us a Corrupted SOUL. This SOUL was put into one of the Canisters. It wasn't turning into a Human, so Asgore merely put it away. He gave it to the Skeleton Brothers to look after it until Asgore finds something it could help with. Sans looked after it a lot of the time as Papyrus was either doing his rounds he didn't need to do, or out with friends. Over time, Sans became attached to the SOUL, swearing on his weak life that it talked back when he told jokes to the floating red Heart. One day, the SOUL actually did start a conversation with Sans, telling him all about their Life. After a While, the SOUL convinced Sans to open the Canister. When Sans did, The SOUL bonded with Sans' SOUL, Becoming an Ultra-Determined Killer. Chara Soothed Sans, telling him it's Okay and that it's time to have some fun. By this time, Sans' mind was so Warped, he agreed to anything Chara told him. And she was going to put that to the Test... Papyrus came home late in the evening, apologising for his late Return. Sans got mad, Startling Papyrus. Papyrus then noticed the Empty Jar, Drawings on the Walls and scorch marks from Gaster Blasters Chara had Ordered Sans to fire. Papyrus looked at Sans, Frowning. Then he was put out of his Disbelief when Sans Stabbed Papyrus. Chara, now knowing that Sans is so hooked after doing what she thought impossible, she was happy and ordered Sans to kill everyone in Snowdin. Then Everyone in the RUINS. Then onto Waterfall, Killing Undyne. Then onto Hotland, Killing Alphys. Then onto the CORE, Killing Muffet and Mettaton. Then onto Judgement Hall, Where Toriel Stood. Sans killed her too. Then onto the Castle, giving Asgore his Sweet Release. Sans has killed Everyone. And Chara is nothing if not Happy about it. Profile Appearance Killer!Dtale!Sans Wears everything Determinatale!Sans wears, but he has Red Lines Pouring out of his Face. His clothes are Covered in blood, but it isn't noticeable since he's wearing Red. He has Dust all over his Slippers and Shorts, but No blood Shown there. He has 2 Pink Eyes, both in Normal Mode, and when he's Mad, His Left changes into Battle Mode, but the Right Pupil doesn't Change. He has no Target Shape on his Shirt, like Killer!Sans Does, but it's Not like Killer!Dtale!Sans would do anything like that. He Holds a Knife, but it is Normally kept in His Pocket on the Inside of his Jacket. He will Grab it when he Needs It. He Wears Chara's Heart Locket. Personality Killer!Dtale!Sans is Insane, Lazy and a real Asshole. He hates everything and Everyone. He doesn't discriminate, he hates everything Equally. He went Insane after killing Everyone in Snowdin. Killing everyone else was just Fun after that. Powers Killer!Dtale!Sans has everything Dtale!Sans Does, but Stronger due to his Higher LV. His Stats have also Increased Greatly. Sans also uses a Knife after he grabbed one from his Kitchen. Later, though, he Grabbed Chara's Knife and Heart Locket from New Home and he Wears The Locket and has the Knife in his Jacket's Inside Pocket (There's a Pocket on the inside of his Jacket that has his Knife). Stats LV His LV is 35, after Being Ultra-Determined and Killing EVERYTHING. Like Alternate!Dust!Dtale!Sans, But since Killer!Dtale!Sans has a Human SOUL, he was More Determined. HP His HP is 230, Since Alternate!Dust!Dtale!Sans' HP is 180, plus 5 LV is equal to +50 HP, so it's 180+50=230HP. ATK His ATK is 69 (Nice) because Alternate!Dust!Dtale!Sans' ATK is 59 and the Multiplier is X2, so it's +10. (Again, Nice). This Stat Can increase and it increases in 5's with every Dodge. The Knife raises his ATK to 168 since it is +99. The Knife, Unlike the Locket, will increase the Stats of ANYTHING, which is why Sans will get increased ATK, but not higher DEF. The Knife glows Red and is covered in Blood. DEF His DEF is 9, because With Alternate!Dust!Dtale!Sans' DEF, It is 8 from LV29 to LV32, but He is only LV30, so he won't get to DEF9, which is at LV32. Killer!Dtale!Sans is at LV35, so he has 9 DEF. The Heart Locket Raises his DEF to 24 since it's 9 Base DEF +15 from the Locket, so it's 24 DEF. It should be +99, due to the Genocide Sans has Done, but the Locket only does that to a Human's DEF, so Sans won't get +99 DEF. Weaknesses * Sans is Emotionally attached to his Knife and Locket, and if they Were to be torn away from him, He would weep, giving the Attacker an Opening. Luckily, Sans is too Quick to let anyone take them From him. Relationships Chara Sans loves Chara Dearly, and speaks with her Ghost whenever he wants to. He often has Dreams with Chara in them, since they are Connected Very Closely and can have Conjoined Thoughts. Trivia * I didn't think I'd make so many AU's of a Genocidal Determinatale!Sans, but since I like the Dust!Verse Franchise, I decided Why Not? And here we are.